The Beginning to an Ending
by KenJen
Summary: Lots of swear words! Um..yeah still not going to tell you the plot line...please please review!!! Thanks a bunch =)
1. Chapter One

Dark rain filled the smoking sky as the sun set upon a dead man's grave. All who watched stared at the burning man's home and where he lay burning, burning, leaving nothing but charred flesh on black bones. No one was sure how the fire started. Some spechulated that it was suicide. Other commented that it was arson. Only one person in the group of gaggling gossipers remained silent. His dark eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he silently cursed under his breath. His hair defied gravity, standing instead straight into the air, each black tip spiked. He was short but muscular, you could see that he trained hard throughout his life. No one payed any attention to him, instead they kept their steady gaze on the now dying embers of the fire. The man had finally retreated from the onlookers to a nearby car that awaited each window tinted so that the world could only guess what lay behind the glass. With a nod the driver opened the door and let the man in. As soon as the door was closed the driver hurridly ran to the car and drove off. The mood of the scene seemed to darken further when the man left and the gossip-mongers ceased all murmers as they lowered their eyes and offered a silent prayer. The police officers there ushered the people away and began to quickly investigate the fire.  
They asked questions, but no one could remember ever seeing anything unusual, except for the black limo that drove away. Police officers made mental notes but dismissed that the person who was there had anything to do with the fire. The sky was now dark and the house glowed with the last dying embers of the fire before the firemen quickly finished it's last dying breath to the world in a cascade of water. Now nothing lit the night sky. The moon and stars hid from the world in a dark blanket of clouds. Rain continued to lightly drizzle as onlookers soon turned away from the scene to return to their warm homes and beds. Soon even the police and the firemen left to their homes. Each one grateful that this tragedy had not occured at their place of residence. The corpse of the dead man had been removed. Brought to the morgue to determine if the fire was the only cause of death. Late into the night would the autopsy take place revealing nothing new, other than the cause of death was caused by extreme heat and smoke filled lungs. The name of the man was Darien Chiba. Unbeknowest to only a few that he was the Prince of Earth, one of the sworn protectors, and even fewer knew that his death was not accidental. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay so this is the second chapter of this story. As you know all disclaimers as are followed--I don't own anyone nope not the DBZ Team and not SailorMoon...if I did I wouldn't be here right now using this ol' computer to write stories...I would be using that master crossover computer in the sky! But anywho back to the story and I hope you like it so far!!! *Also I don't own any of the songs that are going to be written on here...for Ex. this one is Raspberry Swirt by Tori Amos*  
*song*  
"spoken words"  
'inner thought'  
####---new section in chapter  
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
*Things are getting desperate.*  
A young blond danced to the music in the club not caring right now who was looking at her. She just received word on Darien's death and she wanted to celebrate in some small way.   
  
*When all the boys can't be men.*  
She smiled almost to herself her blue eyes closed and she swayed with the rhythm. Her thoughts flying through her head as quickly as the tempo. Darien was her ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her long ago when she thought he was her only one. Now she had no one. No Inner Senshi and no Outer Senshi. Alone.  
  
*Everybody knows*  
Bodies grinding against each other. Each moment exploding into excitement as she danced close to a girl with green hair and emerald eyes.  
  
*I'm her friend.*  
Dancing away. Dancing away all thoughts.  
  
*Everybody knows*  
She could feel the tears fall down her cheek.  
  
*I'm her man.*  
She turned from the throbbing masses of bodies and ran for the nearest door.  
  
*Let's go!*  
A force stopped her. She stared at the man before her. She knew him from somewhere. He looked so familiar. Walking towards him in a cautious manner she looked deep into his black eyes. He leaned close enough to her so that even though the music raged on behind them she could still hear him.  
"It's time." shivers of fear ran down her spine as she stared up into the cold black nothingness and she slowly nodded. The blond and the dark hair man left as quickly as he had arrived.  
  
###############################  
  
"Did you bring her?" a taller man asked. The short one the blond was walking with nodded his head.  
"Of course Kakarot." The one called Kakarot stared at her and nodded his head slowly.  
"It's a good thing we found you in time Serenity." she stared at him her mouth falling slightly. No one used her name Serenity after she stopped being Sailor Moon.  
"My name is Usagi." she told him firmly through clenched teeth. They both looked at her and nodded.  
"Well I don't like being called Kakarot. The name's Goku and this guy that brought you is Vegeta." the tall one pointed to the shorter one by her side. She turned and looked at Vegeta. He was in a blue and white body armor that showed off every curve and muscle. She realized she was staring when he looked at her and scowled and she blushed deeply.  
"So what do you need me for Goku?" she asked him quickly changing the suject. The tall man looked somewhat like Vegeta only he was taller and he wore a blue and orange work out suit. He smiled at her and scratched his head nervously. She heard Vegeta snort in disgust.  
"Kakarot if your not going to tell her than I will." looking at them both she shook her head and wondered how she even got into this mess. Silence filled the air as each stared at the other and Usagi shifted slightly.  
"We need you to bring the Sailor Scouts back together." Usagi stared at them as if they had suddenly grew two heads.  
"WHAT????" they both sweat dropped. "Do you have any idea where I could even start looking for them? Besides I wouldn't want to go back to those bitches after they betrayed me. Fuck! Even Rei slept with Darien. The rest of the team kicked me off a long time ago. It's almost been four years since I last saw them. I'm freakin 22 freakin years old and I can not start my life back up as that air head Sailor Moon wearing short mini skirts for all those hentai fans to start drooling again! I refuse. No I don't refuse I damn well refuse to do anything with them!"   
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Okay so this is the end of Chapter Two *drum roll in background* and until next time we will find out why they need them to get back together and what is the secret behind door no. 3? Wait...there is no door no.3!!! Oh well!!! =). REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah for all those who didn't get it yet. Usagi is way different in this story...she's a changed person all thanks to the wonder art of me! 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay so this is Chapter 3--All disclaimers are still in place! Um...A lot of my credit has to go to WWW.Sailormoon.org for all the information on Sailor Senshi's names and all that other happy stuff! But hopefully this will be longer and teehee sorry about them being sooo freaking short!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
*Song*  
###### Change in scene  
  
Other than that enjoy...and I hope you guys are reviewing b/c this will be only chapter I put out unless I receive 10 reviews. Yup I know I'm demanding and all but that is the will of ME!! So muahahahahahahah *cough cough* muahahahaha......  
  
  
@~Chapter Three~@  
  
They both looked at her with disbelief. She stared at them angrily her beautiful blue eyes darkening with the rage that she held inside. Usagi couldn't believe what they were asking of her. Didn't they know what had happened to her all those years ago?  
  
####Flashback####  
  
"Rei?" Usagi called out softly poking around the temple doors to see if she could find her friend. "Rei?" she called again but she heard nothing. Silence filled the temple as if some ominous presence lingered there and she rubbed her arms to gain some warmth back into them. She wondered where Rei was and she quietly walked up to her friends door and she could grunting noises coming from inside the room. Usagi's heart quickened in it's slow beat as she pushed the door slightly open. Inside the dimly lit room were two bodies on the floor moving and breathing like animals. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Rei and Darien. They must have heard her or felt her presence because they both stopped and looked at her. Darien held no shame so he slowly kissed Rei on the lips as she grinned at her. She could almost hear Rei's mental thought going through her. 'I told you he was going to be mine.' And that was all she needed to see and hear before she tore her gaze away from the scene that lay before her. In all her years of being a Sailor Scout she had never faced anything as hurtful or as cruel as to what she saw just a mere moment ago. She ran home and into her room without telling anyone what was going on. Her beeper was going off like mad and she clicked on the communicator.   
"Ye...yes?" she managed to say and she saw Ami tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Serena we need to talk to you. It's of great importance and if you could...could you meet us in the park in 20 minutes?" Usagi nodded her head and threw on a light jacket. Rubbing away the tears she breathed in deeply and proceeded on her way out.  
The walk was long but she got there in record time. She could see her friends including Rei hanging onto Darien's arm under the light of the lamp posts. She knew this day was going to come but she had hoped that it was only a moment of unease. But she was wrong. The day came and she wasn't ready. She wanted to run from them and shout to the world that she was done with all the bullshit that it was throwing at her. Usagi finally reached them and they all looked at each other briefly.  
"Serena we want you off the team." Rei's smile almost held an evil tint to it. Usagi looked at the other's and nodded her head. Squaring her shoulders she stared at each one of them.  
"That's fine with me. I was done being with a Sailor Scout anyways. I hope you can make it without me. I won't be there for you again. Never will you see me as the same person. And I never ever want to see you again either." she almost smiled in victory but she kept it as a frown before turning and walking away from them. Taking her odangos down and letting her hair cascade to the ground. Their last memory of her would not be one of a ditzy blond who couldn't handle anything but a princess as she bid farewell to her unloyal court. As soon as she got home she cut her hair. It was now cut slightly before her chin and it curled up playfully to her jaw line. That was the day she stopped being Serena and became Usagi.  
  
####End Flashback####  
  
Usagi snapped out of her trance and stared at the men before her. "What gives you any right to ask me to put them back together? As far as I'm concerned they are all dead to me." Goku shook his head slightly and she saw Vegeta cross his arms.  
"Listen Usagi there is an evil approaching this planet and we need all the help we can." he sweat drops at this point and continues, "I thought we could handle this new force by ourselves but we need the help of everyone. This isn't like anything we have faced before." Usagi stared at him and placed a hand onto her hip as she scratched her head with her other hand. They needed their help to stop this new force? The Z Fighters couldn't stop it? They expect the Sailor Senshi's to? She laughed slightly then and was soon on the floor laughing. Goku looked at her and then to Vegeta who only shrugged the matter away. Usagi wiped away the tears and looked up at them.  
"Fine Goku. You think the Sailor Senshi have any chance at all of making it out alive if you guys don't succeed is fine by me." Vegeta scowled at her and she could hear him speak the ancient language of Saiyan-jin under his breath. Most likely they were a string of curses.  
"So how do you plan on getting them together?" Goku only grinned. Usagi didn't like that look one bit.  
  
##################################  
  
At the same time eight people received invitations. Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Setsuna Meia, Haruka Ten'ou, Mirichu Kaiou, and Hotaru Tomou opened their letters at the same time and each one breathed in deeply as they saw it was invitation to a royal ball held by Prince Vegeta. Each one reacted in their own way and went hurridly to find a dress for the event. Each one unaware that it was a set up to get them back together.  
  
##################################  
  
"What do you mean I have to attend a ball with Vegeta?" Usagi demanded from Goku who was at that time trying to slip away from the young woman. She stared at Vegeta who only again shrugged and she could have killed him if he didn't start reacting differently. She placed a hand to her temple and could feel it's throbbing beat and she wished for a moment she hadn't agreed to go with them.   
"So are you telling me that they believe they are going to a ball because you sent them invitations? And you want Vegeta and I to go as couples. Better yet you want him to be Prince Vegeta and I as Princess Serenity? C'mon Goku you don't think this could actually work do you? And besides when are you going to tell me about that enemy who is supposed to be so evil that it even makes the greatest defenders of Earth shudder?" Goku stared at her and looked quickly at Vegeta who at this point had stalked up to Usagi.  
"Listen hear onna. I am a Prince and you are a Princess. But my race is superior to yours. I don't know why that baka Kakarot needs your help because I can handle it well enough on my own. So onna either you cooperate or I'll make you cooperate. Understand?" he grinned with satisfaction but then frowned slightly when he saw that her blue eyes were darkening with each moment passing. He wasn't prepared for what came next and he was pretty sure that Kakarot had little idea of what to do at this point. Usagi's voice was slow and calm, even pitched, as she drew a hand back and slapped him hard.  
"I don't think you understand Vegeta. I am Princess Serenity and your puny race was destroyed long ago. Now get off your high horse and join us here in the real world. It actually has nice weather around this time of the year. I will go along with this plan but you must understand I just came here to find out what you guys wanted and or needed. I guess I found out huh? And now I want to know who this new enemy is so I can beat the shit out of it for trying to fuck up with what I just made with my life!" Vegeta stared at her and internally he smiled at her and looked her up and down before scowling away from her. She would be fun to play with. Usagi slowed her breathing and stared at Goku.  
"Contact me when you are ready to get this thing started." he nodded as she left them both and hailed a taxi.  
"Are you sure we are doing the right thing Kakarot. I wouldn't want to mess with her on her bad days!" Goku grinned and slapped Vegeta on the back.  
"It sure is a great plan. I mean c'mon her life is going to hell and I don't think it's going to come back without a little help from us. Sure we have only known her a few times when Gohan went to Tokyo for school but she seems like a nice girl. And well, who knows maybe there will be a new enemy soon, and then our story will work. But until then Vegeta let's go get something to eat! I'm starving." Vegeta grumbled something under his breath but was ignored by Goku as he was lead to a nearby restaurant.  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Okay so that was Chapter Three hope you guys liked it. Yeah I told you it was going to be longer but my hands are freezing and they are getting stuck to the keyboard so I have to stop. Once again yes everyone here is a little out of character! 


End file.
